callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey is an American soldier of the Marine Raiders. He is only seen in the missions Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Personality Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Leaving behind a wake of destruction and meat sacks wherever he goes, Dempsey is the man to have on your side when faced with an undead apocalypse. Motto: "I'm gonna rip a hole in that freakbag" Quotes *"Hi, I'm Dempsey, and you are? DEAD!" *"Gotta be faster than that, Maggotsack!" *"HEADSHOT! Too bad we ain't keepin' score!" *"Boo-yah, those meatsacks are goin' down." *"How freakin' sweet is THAT?" *"Is it just me or is it rainin' blood around here?" *"I LOVE ME!" *"Sorry, zombie. I ain't nobody's meat-snack." *"Eat it n' die, mother fuckers!" *"Beeeeautiful, baby!" *"You just got dead flesh on my NEW BOOTS!" *"Fuckin'-A that was a good shot!" *"That meatbag when down like a bag of ammo!" *"Lead is gonna fly and heads are gonna roll!" *"He's a lot prettier without a head!" *"You're goin' back to hell, maggotsacks!" *"Back off, slack-jaw!" *"Stay dead this time!" *(when low on ammo) "Ammo's gettin' low, but I ain't worried." *(when receiving double points) "Hell yeah!" *(when receiving Kaboom) "Ka-fuckin'-boom, freakbags!" *(when low on ammo) "Ammo. Now." *(when picking up a Wunderwaffe DG-2) "What the hell is a 'Wonder Waffle'?" or "Good 'ol fashioned lightning gun...sweet!" Trivia * Fans often say that he resembles both Polonsky and Roebuck. * He looks exactly the same as one of the playable characters (the one with the helmet) in Verruckt, suggesting that he may be the same person, but since then has had a change of clothes and has lost his helmet. They also sound the same. * It seems that Dempesy shows disrespect and an disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski. * He seems to somewhat respect Takeo Masaki despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army. This is strange as he despises the Zombies, which are Japanese. * It appears he really despises the Imperial and Nazi Zombies (Der Riese). Often calling them "Freakbag", "Meatsack" or "Freaksack". * His favorite weapon seems to be the BAR. * It has been revealed he is a Sergeant. * When Dempsey gets a headshot, he sometimes mentions the fact that they aren't keeping score, but in reality, a headshot score is kept. * In online Nazi Zombie co-op games, the person with the best connection will play as Dempsey. * Dempsey will make a return in Der Riese. * Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponary, which is odd as he is American. * Every character in Shi no Numa seems to dislike Molotov Cocktails, including Dempsey, but they are actually quite good in some cases. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:CoD: WaW Characters